


Father To Be

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, Dubious Science, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: A drunken one-night stand leads to a big surprise for a speedster and a pyro.





	1. Discovery

Barry set the plastic devices on the sink and sat on the edge of the tub. He braced his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. How the hell was this his life? How was he going to break this to anyone? Oh god! They would ask questions! Questions he really didn’t want to answer! How was he going to explain to his family and friends that not only was he pregnant, but he got this way after having unprotected, drunk-on-Caitlin’s-homebrew, sex with his own nemesis, who had kicked him out the next morning by pointing the heat gun at him, only for him to run into that gender-bending meta a few hours later who zapped him, giving him a female body for twelve hours, which was apparently long enough for the sperm still inside him to take root?

Oh god that sounded absolutely crazy even to him, and he had been there!!!

Joe was going to be pissed. And disappointed. Iris was going to kill him. Cisco was going to have a stroke. Caitlin was going to… actually, she’d immediately start to run tests. After the lecture on behaving irresponsibly, that is. Felicity would freak. Ollie... was going to help Iris. He might even teach her how to use his bow.

Barry groaned as one more thought filtered through his head. He was going to have to tell Rory.

***

Mick scratched at the label on his bottle of beer, peeling it off, piece by piece. Someone sat down on the stool beside him, but he didn’t need to look over to know it was Len. They had been partners for too many years for them not to be attuned to one another. 

“Lisa sent me,” Len said in a deep drawl. “Says you’ve been out of sorts lately.”

Mick tipped back the bottle and downed the remaining liquid in one swallow. “Lisa worries too much.”

Len snorted and lifted a finger to get the bartender’s attention. Seconds later there were two beers in front of them. He watched as Mick cracked his open and took a deep pull. “You left the Waverider after rescuing me from the Oculus, saying you had no interest in playing legend anymore. You haven’t started a fire in two months. You’re drinking every night. Talk to me.”

Mick stared at a drop of condensation rolling down the side of the bottle in front of him. Suddenly he felt ancient. “I fucked up,” he mumbled. 

Len snorted. “Is that supposed to be news? Outside of heists, we do that on a regular basis.”

“Not like this,” Mick admitted. He was just drunk enough to be honest, but not drunk enough to be belligerent. “I had him, Boss. He was right over there,” he said, pointing toward a booth near the back. “I walked in and saw him, sitting there lookin’ like a goddamn angel. We had a few drinks. I took him to bed. It was... better than I even dreamed,” he said, his voice trailing off wistfully. “Then morning came and I panicked. Threw him out, threatened to burn him if he ever said a word.”

Len didn’t need to ask who Mick was talking about. He knew Mick had been crushing on the Flash for years now. He also knew Mick was practically a professional at self-destructive behavior. “Have you tried talking to him? Scarlet’s always been pretty forgiving. And naive. And optimistic. Annoyingly so, at times. The kid’s a goddamn living, breathing Hallmark card.”

Mick rolled his eyes and grabbed the beer bottle, twisting off the cap with more force than necessary. “I shoved my gun in his face before he even had a chance to put on his pants. Pretty sure talking ain’t an option.”

Len grunted before finishing his beer. “So, you’re just gonna give up? Never took you for a quitter.”

“Fuck off,” Mick growled. He slid from his stool, swaying only slightly before turning and stomping toward the exit. He knew he was too drunk to drive home, but they had a safe house a couple of blocks away. With any luck it was empty of any rogues and stocked with enough scotch or vodka to make him forget for another night.

***

Barry paced the cortex and chewed on his thumbnail as he waited for Caitlin to arrive. He had spent two days thinking about his situation. He wanted to have a plan before he told anyone what was going on. More importantly, he needed time to make his own peace with what he was doing. No way was he going to tell anyone the whole truth. If they ever found out, he wouldn’t lie, but he also wasn’t going to volunteer certain facts.

“Barry?” Caitlin walked quickly into the room, a worried look on her face. “What’s going on? Are you injured?”

He took in a deep breath and motioned for her to sit down at the console. He sat in the other chair and wheeled it closer so he could hold her hands in his. “I’m not hurt,” he answered. “I, um… there’s something going on and I need you to be calm and hear me out before you freak, okay?”

Caitlin slowly nodded, her eyes searching his face intently. “Okay. I’ll try.”

Barry bit his bottom lip hard for a second before wetting his lips. “Two months ago I did something stupid. Remember how we went out and you gave me that flask to help me get drunk?”

She nodded, embarrassment flashing in her eyes. “Cisco has videos on his phone of us dancing. We got a little stupid that night.”

He looked down at their hands and sighed. “I was a little more stupid. After you guys went home I went to a bar. I still had a third of the flask left and I drank it there. I went home with someone and we... um, you know. There’s been a development of sorts. A nine-month kinda development.”

Caitlin frowned slightly. “Barry, did you get some girl pregnant?” she guessed hesitantly.

He grimaced and shook his head. “Not exactly. I was with a guy. Do you remember what happened the next day? The meta?”

“The Switcher?” she asked, using the lame name Cisco insisted on. Suddenly she tensed and her mouth dropped open. “Oh. You... you were female for a day...” Her eyes got big and she looked down at his stomach. “Are you... wait, is that even... oh, wow!”

Barry moved his right hand to his stomach. “I’ve been nauseous lately, but only at night. Heartburn no matter what I eat. Overly emotional, getting upset over almost everything. There’s a rookie at the station. She’s been having the same symptoms and last week she announced she’s pregnant.” He flinched slightly as Caitlin’s grip on his left hand tightened. “It hit me right then. The meta, sleeping with a guy the night before, the symptoms. So, I bought five of those home tests and each one came out positive.” He inhaled and exhaled slowly. “I’m pregnant, Caitlin. I’m having a baby.”

After a long moment of silence Barry looked up. He expected disappointment or anger, maybe even disgust. Instead Caitlin was looking at him with a soft smile. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. “Oh, Barry! I’m so happy for you!”

Barry’s eyes watered and his shoulders slowly relaxed. “You are?”

“Of course!” Caitlin insisted. “This is wonderful! You’ll be such a great father!” She paused and looked a little more serious. “This isn’t going to be easy, you know. You’re body isn’t exactly designed for pregnancy. The fact that you’ve gotten this far is astonishing. We’ll need to do some scans. An ultrasound and maybe even a scope to see if we can figure out how you are gestating without a womb.”

She paused as if she had suddenly realized what was going on. “Barry, am I correct in thinking you plan on keeping the baby? I mean, the way you spoke...”

“Yes,” he interrupted quickly. “I know it’s going to be hard to explain to everyone, but well, it’s my baby, Caitlin. Part of me. I never even considered anything else.”

“Okay, then,” she said, standing and tugging on his hand. “First things, first. An ultrasound.”

***

He knew he didn’t have the right. If Barry ever found out, he’d probably throw him into one of those cells under the lab. That didn’t stop Mick from having Hartley tap into the security feed from STAR Labs so he could check up on Barry. 

It had been nine weeks since he woke up with his arms wrapped tight around the younger man. Nine weeks since he panicked and kicked the hero out before he blurted out how much he was in love with the younger man. Nine weeks since he felt any warmth, at all. 

The cortex was empty, which wasn’t surprising. It was midnight, after all, but he was hoping to catch a glimpse of Barry returning from patrol. The lights were on, but the room was empty and the Flash suit was on it’s mannequin. He was about to shut off the feed, assuming he was too late, when he noticed a shadow moving at the top right of the screen. He switched camera feeds until he found the right one. Barry was sitting on a cot, wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

Was he hurt? Healing? Mick leaned in closer, studying the view carefully. Barry didn’t seem in pain and there was no bruising, but Mick knew he healed quickly. Dr. Snow entered the frame and handed Barry a tablet. She sat down beside him and pointed out several things, her soft smile easing Mick’s anxiety. If Barry was hurt or in danger, she wouldn’t be smiling.

He wished the security feed had audio so he knew what they were discussing. Suddenly Barry began to cry and the doctor wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Barry hid his face in the crook of her neck, the tablet clutched to his chest. Mick’s anxiety returned, full force, as he watched Snow comfort Barry. 

Something was wrong. Something was very badly wrong. Mick clenched his hands tightly on his lap, wishing there was something he could do.


	2. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry talks to his friends and family about what's going on. Mick is worried about the lack of Flash sightings and decides to seek Barry out.

Barry set the last box on the floor before reaching up to rub his temples. Everything was a mess. Joe kept giving Barry these disappointed looks, while also alternating between giving Barry the silent treatment, asking how he could be so irresponsible or how he intends to deal with his condition. Iris was angry and not speaking to him, refusing to even explain why she was so mad. Cisco was confused and slightly horrified. He kept flinching every time Barry got near him, like he thought Barry might be contagious. 

Perhaps the worst reaction was Ollie’s. Barry and Caitlin had decided that his condition was too delicate for him to keep up patrolling, but he couldn’t leave the city unprotected. So, he had gone to see Ollie and Felicity to ask for help. Felicity had been stunned for all of ten seconds before she began gushing about baby showers and baby clothes. Ollie…

Well, he’d been less than thrilled. As predicted, Ollie’s first question was about the paternity. Barry had lied with the truth. He told them he had been drunk on Flash-proof alcohol and didn’t ask for a name. (He already knew Rory’s name.) He said it was someone he didn’t know. (Also not a lie. Rory wasn’t who Barry had thought, hoped, he was.) He woke up alone in a motel bed. (Rory was already awake and standing by the bed with his gun powered up.) He had no intentions of trying to find the man. (Not for all the tea in China.)

Barry was pretty sure that if he wasn’t pregnant, Ollie might have shot him. Of course, if he wasn’t pregnant, they wouldn’t have been having that conversation in the first place. Ollie immediately began suggesting an abortion. He kept pointing out that Barry’s body wasn’t meant for pregnancy and he was risking his health by letting it continue. Needless to say, Barry was eager to leave Star City and head home. 

He had thought about asking Ollie if Diggle or Roy could come back with him to keep Central safe, but a better option had come to mind while Ollie was ranting. Once he was back at STAR Labs he called Kendra. Although technically retired, she quickly agreed to come help once he explained everything. She was even bringing Carter with her. Surprisingly, she took the situation in stride. Not much shocks a reincarnated Egyptian princess, it seems.

With a baby on the way and the discomfort at home, Barry had been highly motivated to leave Joe’s house. Within a week he was moving back out of his childhood home and into his own place. The condo wasn’t huge, just two small bedrooms, a bath, living room, office and kitchenette, but it was in a fairly safe neighborhood and, thanks to his inheritance from Thawne/Wells, he could afford it buy it outright. 

Barry walked over to the small kitchen table and sat down. Tonight he was going to try and relax, like Caitlin ordered. He pulled out his phone and ordered a couple of pizzas. He would stream some Mr. Robot on his laptop while he ate and then sleep. Unpacking could wait until tomorrow. 

***

Mick stared at the building across the road and tried to figure out which condo was Barry’s. He knew he had moved in last week, and that his place was on the third floor, but he didn’t know exactly which one it was. He was determined to find out, though. Something was wrong with the speedster and it was worrying him. It had been weeks since the Flash was last seen around the city. Instead, the two Hawks were playing hero. The security feed from the labs showed Barry was still around. He was there almost every day. He was still working at the CCPD. So why wasn’t he keeping the city safe? Had he lost his speed again? Was that why the doctor was constantly running tests on Barry?

Mick sighed internally and headed across the street. Barry was at work, so now was the perfect time to do some recon, as soon as he found the right condo. Inside the lobby he found a wall of mailboxes. Locating Barry’s name was simple. Once on the third floor, he picked the lock quickly and let himself in. Boxes were still stacked up in several places. The living room was set up, although most of the book shelves were still empty. One bedroom held a full size bed, unmade, a dresser half full of Barry’s clothes and a few more boxes stacked in the closet. A second bedroom was empty. The third room was an office. It had a desk, some more bookshelves and another stack of boxes. 

Mick liked the bathroom. The tub was large and deep with two whirlpool jets. Two of him could fit in it easily. There was a separate shower with frosted glass walls. The sink counter was marble with chrome fixtures. It entire room was done in gray and a sort of lilac color, but it didn’t feel ‘girly’. 

The kitchen was a little small, but the appliances were new. He hated the tiny Formica table, though. The fridge was mostly empty and the cabinet even more so. Mick walked back into the living room and sat down on the armchair. He hadn’t found anything to suggest why Barry was MIA from Flash duties. Maybe he should ask the speedster, himself.

***

Barry trudged up the third flight of stairs and let out a tired sigh. Work was becoming more and more stressful. Joe was still giving him the cold shoulder, so much so that even Captain Singh was starting to notice. His evening nausea was turning into all day nausea, and a headache seemed to be taking up permanent residence in his skull. All he wanted right now was to take a nap before Caitlin came over to check his blood pressure and bring him more calorie bars, which were the only things he could consistently keep down. He unlocked his door and stepped inside, shrugging off his jacket. He toed off his shoes and leaned back against the door, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“Hello, Red.”

Barry gasped, eyes popping open in alarm. He felt his heart give a tiny flutter and his stomach rolled ominously. A second later he sped to the bathroom just in time to lose what little lunch he had forced himself to eat earlier. From the corner of his eye he saw heavy boots crossing the doorway. Water ran in the sink and a glass appeared beside his head a moment later. He took it with a shaky hand and rinsed his mouth before sitting back against the tub. 

“Not the reaction I was expecting,” Mick said gruffly.

Barry flinched from the gravelly tone, keeping his eyes on the tile. “What do you want?” He hated the tired sound of his voice and wished he sounded tougher.

“You’ve been MIA recently,” Mick said, leaning against the far wall. “Decided to check up on you.”

Barry looked up with a weak glare. “Considering the things you said the last time we saw one another, I’m surprised you bothered.” For a second Barry thought he saw a glimmer of regret in the other man’s expression, but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

“Just because we’re enemies don’t mean I don’t care,” Mick mumbled.

“Get out,” Barry hissed. 

Before Mick could respond there was a sharp rap on the front door just before it opened. “Barry?” Mick tensed and Barry groaned under his breath as they heard Caitlin call out. “I know I’m early, but I just had to show you this adorable little sleeper I found! Hello? Barry?”


	3. I'm Gonna Be A Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick learns about the pregnancy.

Barry pushed himself up to his feet, swaying slightly. Mick frowned and reached out as if to steady him, but Barry shoved his hands away. “Don’t touch me!”

Mick’s arms dropped to his side just as the doctor came into view. She froze, her mouth dropping open in shock as she stared at Mick. Quickly, she dropped the item she was holding and threw herself in front of Barry. “Don’t even think about it!” she snarled.

Barry immediately moved her back behind him, shielding her from Mick. For his part, Mick didn’t really notice. His eyes were on the small bundle of fabric she had dropped. He took a step forward and bent to pick it up. He stared at it for a few seconds before looking at Barry with confusion. The sleeper was pale yellow with the words My Daddy Is A Hero across the front in blue block letters. Barry reached out and snatched it away, pressing it into Caitlin’s hands. 

Mick’s lips pressed into a thin, tight line. “Are congratulations in order, Red? Who’s the lucky lady? The good doctor here?”

“Get. Out,” Barry hissed again. He might have tried to flash the villain out of the condo if Barry’s stomach didn’t decide to betray him again. He lunged for the toilet and dry heaved for several seconds. 

Caitlin dropped down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. “Have you been able to keep anything down today?” she asked gently. 

Barry sagged, one arm braced on the rim of the toilet and shook his head. “Only some tea and a bit of oatmeal,” he admitted. 

“You’re electrolytes are probably too low and we need to get some prenatal vitamins into you. You look a little dehydrated, too. Cisco ramped up the calories in his bars, so let’s get one or two of those into you and see if that helps.”

Barry nodded and slowly got to his feet again. Neither of them paid any attention to Mick as they slowly made their way to the kitchen. Barry sat down on a chair as Caitlin rifled through the bag she had brought. She handed Barry a Gatorade and two granola bars and he began nibbling on one. Caitlin pulled a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from her purse and sat down beside him. 

“170/98,” she said softly, once she was done. “It’s a little high, even for you.”

“There is no lucky lady, is there?” Both of them stiffened as they turned to look at the man standing in the doorway. Mick’s jaw was clenched and he was staring at Barry intently. “How far along?”

Barry looked away and Mick took a step forward. “Answer me, Barry,” he growled.

Caitlin let out a sharp gasp, her eyes widening as she looked back at Barry. When Barry remain stubbornly silent she licked her dry lips and answered for him. “Eleven weeks.”

Mick sucked in a shaky breath. “How...”

“Cisco calls her the Switcher,” Barry bit out. “She’s a meta who can flip a person’s gender. She zapped me and turned me female for half a day. By the time I switched back,” Barry sighed and gave a halfhearted shrug, “well, not everything went back to the way it had been.”

Caitlin seemed to collect herself and she reached over to grip Barry’s hand in hers. “Barry’s body is still a bit in flux. He’s mostly male, but with a womb. We think that once the pregnancy is finished, that will disappear, too. But the speed force inside him, the thing that keeps his body healthy and regenerating, is protecting the baby. Keeping it viable.”

Caitlin gave Barry’s hand a comforting squeeze. “That’s what you couldn’t tell us, isn’t it? He’s the father,” she said, nodding toward Mick.

Mick held his breath, waiting on Barry to answer.

Barry finally looked over at Mick, his expression a combination of anger, pain and disillusionment. “This is my baby. Mine. I’m the father.”

Mick felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. “Red... Barry...”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Barry exploded. “Just go! Get out of my condo! Out of my life! For once in my damn life can’t you just leave me the hell alone? That’s what you wanted, remember? Me to disappear? Well, I did it! Now, do me the courtesy of returning the favor!” Barry jumped to his feet and flashed out of the condo in a streak of red lightning.

Mick slumped back against the wall and ran a hand down his face. He closed his eyes tight against the burning tears trying to form. A baby. Barry was pregnant with his baby. He was going to be a dad. Mick slowly slid down the wall and let out a strangled chuckle. He had never considered the possibility of being a dad. He was always so careful about protection, whether he was with a woman or a man. Until that night, anyway. Until Barry. 

“You care about him.”

Mick’s eyes popped open. He had almost forgotten the doctor was still there. She was still seated at the table, watching him with astonishment. “We’re enemies,” he bit out.

She tilted her head slightly as she studied him. He fought the urge to fidget under her gaze. “No,” she said quietly. “I saw it. You looked excited for a moment. Happy. Then when Barry ran out, you almost reached out. Like you wanted to hold him. I know those expressions, Mr. Rory. I used to see them in my own eyes. You care for him.”

Mick pushed himself back to his feet. “I’m a criminal, Doc. A pyromaniac.”

“Yes,” she agreed, standing up. “But for the first time since I met you, I’m starting to think that’s not all you are.” She slid the straps of her purse over her shoulder and moved toward the doorway. She paused right beside him and pressed the sleeper into his hand. 

“I never understood why he was always so lenient with you and Snart. Not until now. You’ve always been special to Barry. The exceptions to all his rules and ideals. He’s always believed there was more to you guys than you showed.” Caitlin stared into his eyes for a moment. “The alcohol I made for Barry only lasts about fifteen minutes. His metabolism burns through it so quickly. So, anything he said or did fifteen minutes after his last drink, that was real. That was Barry.”

Mick stared down at the small sleeper in his hand as she left, closing the door gently behind her. His legs were shaky as he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Was the doc right? Were the things Barry said that night real? He had thought it was the alcohol talking. What if it wasn’t?

Barry said he had wanted Mick for a long time. He said he had fantasized about them together. Dreamed of being with him. He said he cared about him. Trusted him. Believed in him.

When Mick woke up the next morning, his first thought was that Barry was going to hate him. Accuse him of taking advantage. Maybe even of assaulting him. So, he tried to protect himself. He powered up his gun, even though he knew he could never use it against Barry again, and kicked him out. He was brutal in his wording. He attacked first because he knew it would devastate him if (when) Barry looked at him with horror.

Mick stood and laid the sleeper on the coffee table. He needed a plan. The door opened and Barry walked back in. Before Mick could react he found himself pinned to the wall behind him.


	4. Plans and Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Barry come to an agreement about their situation.

“What the hell are you still doing here?!” Barry hissed furiously.

Mick swallowed and searched the younger man’s eyes. So much anger and pain filled them, but he also saw a glimmer of something else. A small spark of hope, perhaps? It was enough to make Mick answer honestly.

“I couldn’t leave,” he said carefully, trying not to antagonize Barry further. “You and I both know I’m the other father. You’re carrying my child, Barry. Our son or daughter. How can you expect me to walk away from that?”

“So you think I’m going to just let you walk in and lay claim to my child?” Barry snarled. 

Mick shook his head and reached up to place his hands over Barry’s where he clutched at Mick’s jacket. He knew he had to tread very carefully if he wanted to convince Red to let him into this child's life. “No. I have no intentions of trying to take him or her from you. I want to help. I want to be there for our child.”

Barry’s eyes widened in surprise and his grip loosened slightly. “What?” he mumbled.

Mick licked his dry lips and took a deep breath. “Barry, I know I ain’t a great role model, but I helped Len raised Lisa. I may not ever have this chance again. Please,” he whispered. “Don’t cut me out of this. I know you have no reason to trust me or believe me, but I swear to you, I just want to be part of our child’s life.”

Barry was silent for a long moment, then he released Mick and sped across the room. Mick watched sadly as Barry wrapped his arms around his waist protectively and paced back and forth. “You threatened me,” he said roughly. “The last time I saw you, you held your gun to my head and kicked me out. I believed in you when you were with the Legends. I thought you and Snart had finally realized you were good men. But I don’t know if I can trust you this time.” Barry looked at him finally. “Because it won’t just be me you hurt if I’m wrong.”

Mick felt a sharp stab of desperation. He wasn’t giving up! It wasn’t just his child he would lose out on, but Barry, as well. “Six months!”

Barry frowned slightly. “What?”

Mick crossed the room slowly, hating the way Barry tensed the closer he got. “We have six months before the baby comes, right?” Barry nodded warily. “Give me those six months,” Mick requested. “Six months to prove to you that I can be a good father, a reliable partner, in this. That’s not too much to ask, is it?”

Barry watched him for a few seconds. “How do you plan to do that?”

“I’ll help with everything,” Mick promised. “Doctor visits, patrolling the city while you can’t, getting the nursery ready, anything, everything, whatever you need.”

“And how do I explain that to everyone?” Barry demanded. “I haven’t told anyone who I was with.”

Mick swallowed the hurt those words caused him. After all, he had threatened Barry and told him not to. “No one has to know anything but Snow, and she already knows I’m the father. You can tell people I’m helping patrol because I owe you. Hell, tell them you’re blackmailing me, for all I care. Dammit, Barry, I’m begging and you know I never beg!”

Barry sighed heavily and let his arms fall to his sides. After a long moment of silence he looked up at Mick. “Don’t make me regret this,” he said softly. 

Mick forced himself to stay where he was, despite the almost overwhelming urge to hug Barry to him. “I won’t,” he promised. And he would keep that promise. No matter what it took, he would not let Barry, or their baby, down.

***

The first few weeks were awkward. Barry was suspicious of everything Mick did, whether it was bringing over a meal, or rescuing people from a fire. Mick didn’t let it get to him, though. He kept coming back, every day. When Barry came home from work, Mick was always waiting outside the door. On Barry’s days off, he would show up at noon. They ate together and discussed the pregnancy or the Legends. Any other topic was off-limits since Barry flat out refused to discuss his family, friends, work or interests. Slowly, though, Barry began to relax around Mick. He smiled on occasion. He stopped glaring whenever Mick asked Snow questions. Just last week he gave Mick a key so he didn’t have to wait in the hallway. By the end of the first month Mick was beginning to feel like he was making progress.

Mick was putting together a vegetable soup when the door opened. He glanced at the clock with a frown. Barry wasn’t due home from work for an hour. Mick wiped his hands on a dish towel and stepped into the living room. Not seeing anyone, he walked down the short hall and looked into Barry’s room. It was empty, as well. Mick turned toward the nursery just as Iris West walked out.

Both of them froze in shock. 

***

Barry took a deep breath and knocked on Captain Singh’s door. When the captain called out for him to enter, he took another breath to steady himself and opened the door.

“What is it, Allen?” Singh asked, barely glancing up from the paperwork on his desk. 

Barry shut the door and fidgeted. “Captain, I… um, I need to talk to you about a… personal problem,” he mumbled.

Singh looked up curiously and leaned back in his chair. “Before you say anything else, does this concern a certain masked vigilante?”

Barry grimaced and nodded. He had suspected for some time now that Singh knew he was the Flash. It was little things, like Singh mentioning to Barry that the Flash might want to rethink his cowl because it didn’t really hide his features very well. Or Singh never making a scene about Barry disappearing from work on occasion when a meta was committing a crime somewhere in the city, but giving him pointed looks when he returned with some flimsy excuse.

“You know I cannot be seen expressing support for someone taking the law into his own hands, right?” Singh asked. “So if the Flash is seeking help from the CCPD, I would have to officially say no.”

Barry chewed on his bottom lip for a second. “It’s nothing like that,” he said warily. “Captain, I’m going to have to ask for a leave of absence soon. Possibly within the next month.”

Singh eyed Barry closely. “For how long?”

Barry grimaced. “Five months, possibly. I, um, have a medical condition that is going to become fairly obvious soon and there is no way I can explain it away without revealing I am a meta.”

Singh sat forward, his expression becoming worried. “What is it?”

“Four months ago,” Barry hesitated before his shoulders slumped and he moved to sit down. “The Switcher. Gina Fowler,” he said, blushing. “She turned me female for half a day. Long enough for the sperm in my body to impregnate me.”

Singh’s jaw dropped and his eyes automatically went to Barry’s waist. “You mean… wait, you got yourself pregnant?!”

Barry’s blush deepened. “No,” he corrected, sighing. “I was with a man hours before and um, well...”

Singh’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh. So that’s what’s crawled up West’s backside these last few weeks.”

Barry nodded. “Yeah, he’s not too happy with the situation.”

The captain snorted. “Please, Allen. It’s no secret that West has always pushed you and Iris to get together. He hated Iris dating Thawne. He hated you dating Spivot. Not to mention he’s not exactly a fan of same sex relationships.”

Barry flinched, knowing Singh was correct. Joe wasn’t comfortable with gays. He tolerated homosexuality, but at the same time, he was against gay marriage. He was adamant that marriage was strictly heterosexual. “Joe would be even more upset if he knew who the guy was,” he mumbled, without thinking. A second later he realized he had said that out loud and he tensed.

Singh studied Barry carefully. “I take it this man is someone less than respectable?” Barry paled and looked down at his hands. Singh sighed and leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the desk. “You know, if I was to hazard a guess, purely hypothetically mind you, my money would be on a certain hot-tempered rogue who regularly faced off with a certain speedy superhero.”

Barry gasped under his breath and looked up in horror. Singh smirked and waved a hand dismissively. “But that’s just conjecture on my part. And if asked, I would have to admit that said criminal isn’t much of a criminal, anymore. In fact for the past month or so, he has been playing antihero, starting right about the time you would have begun showing symptoms of your condition.”

Barry groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “Am I fired?” he asked.

Singh chuckled, causing Barry to look back up. “Medical leave might be hard to explain, but we could swing something else. Rob just took leave from work to attend a few college courses to brush up on newer technology for his job. If you signed up for some refresher courses, or maybe even some new criminology classes, the department might even cover the costs.”

Barry shifted, feeling slightly excited. “Really? I could do that?”

Singh nodded thoughtfully. “Let me check into it to make sure. For now, let’s just continue as normal, okay?”

Barry nodded quickly and stood up. “Thank you, sir!”

Singh stood and came from around the desk. “Allen, I’ve known you since you were just a small boy. I know I push you, but that’s because I know what you are capable of. Never think you cannot come to me if you have a problem. I may not always understand, but I am willing to listen and help.”

Barry smiled bashfully, his cheeks turning pink, again. “Thank you, Captain. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Now, get out of here. Your shift ended twenty minutes ago.”

Barry nodded and hurried away. By the time he was leaving the building, he was feeling hopeful. He sped home and hurried up the stairs, wondering if Mick was there, yet. He opened the door and walked inside. “Mick?”


	5. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Joe learn who the other father is.

“Barry,” Mick growled out a stiff greeting. 

Barry smiled slightly as he turned toward the voice. 

“Barry,” Iris snapped.

Barry froze. 

Oh shit.

Not good.

Barry was about to turn toward Iris when he noticed the glimmer of pain in Mick’s eyes and the awkward way he was sitting on the couch. His jaw dropped. “Are you okay?” he asked, hurrying over. 

He spotted metal and tugged Mick’s upper body forward, missing the look of surprise and relief in the older man’s eyes. Barry quickly grabbed the handcuffs and vibrated his hands, phasing them off of Mick’s wrists. The red marks on Mick’s skin made Barry furious. He turned to face Iris, vaguely noting that she was holding the small gun Joe had given her when she went off to college.

“What the hell, Iris?!” he shouted. “Put that away!”

Iris glared at Mick furiously. “Not until Dad gets here,” she snapped. “He’s a criminal and he’s going back to Iron Heights!”

Barry sucked in a harsh breath. “You called Joe?” 

Iris started to nod, and the next thing Mick knew, the world around him was filled with blurred colors and lightning. A moment later he was fighting vertigo as Barry set him back on his feet. 

“Keep him safe!” Barry ordered before disappearing. 

Mick blinked away his disorientation and tensed when he found himself standing in front of Snow, Ramon and the Hawks. Ramon dropped his bag of Red Vines and the Hawks were eyeing him warily. Snow walked over and smiled softly. “Come on, Mr. Rory,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Have a seat until the room stops spinning.”

Mick sat down, more out of shock than confusion. Barry had sped him to his base. He had told his team to keep him safe. A grin slowly spread across Mick’s face. Barry cared about him.

Meanwhile, Barry was furious. He zipped back to his condo as Iris was putting away her gun. “Are you crazy?” he demanded, stopping in front of her.

“Me?” she snapped. “You have a felon in your condo! Where did you take him?”

Barry glowered at Iris fiercely. “I’d like to know what you are doing here,” he countered. “Because until just five minutes ago you weren’t speaking to me!”

Iris had the decency to look a little guilty for a moment before her temper took over again. “Of course I’m upset with you!” she yelled. “You’ve been hiding things again! Just like when you hid being the Flash!”

Before Barry could argue, the door slammed open and Joe ran in, gun drawn. He looked around the room quickly. “Where is he?” the detective demanded. “Where’s Heatwave?”

Iris glared at Barry. “Ask him, Dad. He whisked the killer off!”

Joe looked at Barry with disbelief. “You what?”

Barry sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Iris was holding him at gunpoint. I thought it best to get him out of here before she did something stupid.”

“Stupid!” Iris shrieked. “I was making a citizen’s arrest of a well-known, dangerous criminal!”

Joe shot her an angry glare. “And we’ll discuss you going after a killer, later.” He turned back to Barry. “What was he doing here? Has he been threatening you?”

Barry sighed and planted his hands on his hips. This was not a conversation he had planned on having. Ever. But seeing Mick in cuffs, a gun pointed at his head, had shaken Barry. He looked at Joe and Iris and came clean.

“Mick’s the father,” he said plainly. He let his hand move to his stomach, which had recently begun to round a little. “It’s his… our baby.”

***

Mick tried to ignore Ramon’s glares and Carter’s piercing stare. Kendra had given him a single knowing look, before going back to having Ramon teach her how to use the cortex’s alarm system. Snow was busy testing some blood samples Barry had given her the night before. He wanted to go back to check up on Barry, but knew that him being there would just prolong whatever disagreement Barry and Iris were having. Okay, so maybe there was also a little bit of jealousy involved, also. It was no secret that Barry had been in love with the beautiful woman for years. Was he still? 

“Mr. Rory?”

Mick looked up from the magazine he hadn’t been reading as Snow approached. “Doc.”

“Can you come with me?” she asked, resolutely not looking at the others in the room. “I need help moving some equipment, and since you aren’t busy...”

“I can help,” Carter offered.

Mick stood and dropped the magazine in his seat. “I got it,” he told the reincarnated prince. He followed Snow out of the cortex and into a small workroom well out of hearing range. 

As soon as the door shut, she turned to him. “I need a blood sample from you.” Mick tensed and she hurried on, a placating expression on her face. “It’s just to make sure that there are no genetic abnormalities we need to watch for. Barry’s body was changed on the molecular level when he was hit by the lightning and the particle accelerator. Most of the time he doesn’t react to medicines and treatments like a normal person would. I’m just trying to cover all the bases.”

Mick sighed and help out an arm, pushing his sleeve up far enough for her to get at his elbow. She gave his burn scars a curious look, but he kept his own expression blank. She sighed and took the sample as quickly as she could. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

Mick shrugged and tugged his sleeve back down as soon as the cotton square was taped in place. “Is there something in particular concerning you? Something in Barry’s blood-work?”

She shook her head, even though there was concern in her eyes. “Not exactly. We’re kind of operating blind here. This is such a unique situation, but so far the pregnancy is proceeding without any problems. Well, other than Barry’s exhaustion.”

Mick frowned. He had noticed Barry was looking tired, but was hesitant to say anything. He still had no idea what Barry would or would not want to talk about. “Is he doing too much?”

Snow bit her bottom lip as she studied his expression. “He’s not sleeping. You didn’t know?”

He shook his head. “How would I know?”

Snow blushed slightly. “I just assumed that you and Barry were...”

Mick tensed and looked away. “Red and I haven’t… We were only together that one night.” The surprise on her face was confusing. “Did you think we were a couple?” he sneered. “Red hates me, Doc.”

“Caitlin,” she corrected softly. “And you’re wrong. Barry doesn’t hate you.” Mick snorted and she tentatively placed a hand on his upper arm. “If he hated you, he wouldn’t have brought you here with a demand we keep you safe. He wouldn’t let you into his home. And he definitely wouldn’t let you have any part of this pregnancy.”

She tilted her head as she let her hand drop, a small smile on her lips. “Mr. Rory... Mick, whatever happened between you two, Barry has always cared about you. He has always believed in you. He may be hurting, right now, but that doesn’t mean he stopped caring. It just means he’s being more cautious about showing it.”

Mick felt a swirl of hope rising up in him. Was she right? Did Barry still care about him, despite what he had done? Barry had been slowly letting his guard down recently, and he had whisked him away from a potential arrest. His phone rang suddenly and, recognizing the ringtone as Barry’s, he grabbed it from his pocket.

“Red,” he said by way of a greeting.

“Hey,” Barry said wearily. “Want me to come get you? Iris and Joe are gone.”

Mick stepped around Snow... Caitlin, shaking his head even though Barry couldn’t see it. “I’ll be there in twenty. Check the soup, would you?”

“Already am,” Barry answered. “It smells really good, by the way.”

Mick grinned as he strode through the cortex toward the exit. “On my way.” He hung up and increased his pace. He wondered if Ramon left the STAR Labs van unlocked. Not that it mattered.


	6. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Mick talk over dinner about what they need to do.

When Mick walked into the condo Barry had his laptop on the kitchen counter, scrolling through a security system website while stirring the soup with his other hand. He didn’t look up as Mick walked into the room. “You’re a thief. Which of these locks is the hardest to pick?” he asked.

Mick’s eyebrows rose as he stared at Barry’s back. “You could just ask for the key back,” he replied.

Barry snorted. “Not trying to keep you out. I’m trying to keep Iris and Joe out. I don’t know where she learned how to pick a lock, but she’s a little too good at it for my comfort.”

Mick moved closer to Barry, carefully gauging Barry’s reaction to his proximity. He was surprised and relieved to see that Barry stayed relaxed, even when their shoulders brushed. Mick took over the laptop, scrolling through the options, before stopping at one. “This is the one Len put in Lisa’s place in Keystone. You need a seven digit code to disarm it. It has a dead bolt, which, once locked in place, stays locked until the correct code is entered. No key or lock picks can open it.”

Barry was tasting the soup, but leaned closer to look at it. He shrugged and added it to the on-line cart before hitting the checkout button. He typed in his credit card info and address before completing the purchase. “Done,” he said calmly. “Let’s eat.”

Mick nodded and pulled bowls and glasses from the cupboard. Barry ladled soup into the bowls while Mick grabbed spoons and the salad he had made from the fridge. Mick couldn’t help but wonder if Barry realized how well they worked around one another. They both sat down and began eating.

“So, I guess I should explain what happened with Joe and Iris,” Barry said quietly.

“You don’t have to,” Mick shrugged, even though he was dying to know what went on. 

“Both of them have been pretty unhappy with me, with this situation,” Barry continued. “It’s been five weeks since I told them about the baby and today is the first time Iris has spoken to me since. Joe keeps bouncing between questioning my intelligence and giving me the cold shoulder.” 

Mick smirked at the unintentional pun, making Barry roll his eyes. “Apparently, Iris had been waiting on me to come to her and beg for forgiveness or something. When I didn’t, she decided to come here and confront me. She was going to demand to know who I had been with and whatever else she wanted to know. Iris has this idea that I’m not allowed any sort of privacy. I’m not allowed a life that she cannot monitor or guide.”

Barry sighed and sipped his water. “Whatever,” he mumbled softly. He took a deep breath. “Joe is going to be more of a problem. He’s determined to arrest you. Luckily, your records are gone.”

Mick dropped his spoon and his mouth hung open. “What?!”

Barry looked up with a small confused frown. “What?”

Mick cleared his throat. “What do you mean my records are gone?!” 

“I had Felicity help me erase all the records for you, Snart and Lisa after the you defeated Savage. I thought you knew.”

“I was with the Legends. Ain’t like the CCPD records was part of the missions.”

Barry blinked several times. “Oh. Um, well, surprise, I guess? You’re a free man.”

Mick leaned back in his chair and stared at Barry intensely. “You did that for me, Lisa and Len?”

Barry shrugged, turning his attention back to his soup. “Should have done it when you first left,” he replied. “Well, your record is clean now, so Joe can’t really arrest you. Until you get caught again, anyway.”

Mick didn’t miss the hint of sorrow those last six words held. He thought back to Caitlin’s words earlier. Her worries for Barry. “Why haven’t you been sleeping?” he asked carefully. When Barry looked up with surprise, he shrugged. “You’re exhausted, kid. Even I can see that.”

Barry grimaced and looked away, the next few minutes utterly silent. “Lots of reasons, I guess. Can’t get comfortable. The baby doesn’t have much room, since my body didn’t exactly have space set aside for a womb. She presses on my diaphragm and I have trouble breathing when I lay down.”

Mick tilted his head and crossed his arms, leveling Barry with his most serious look. “What else?”

Barry huffed, annoyed. “Nightmares,” he admitted softly. “I have a lot of nightmares.”

Mick studied him carefully. “What can I do to help?” he eventually asked.

Barry looked at him, stunned. “Um, what?”

Mick sighed and leveled Barry with a stern look. “Barry, I told you, I’m going to do whatever you need. I want to help. Let me.” He paused and a look of surprise crossed his face. “She? It’s a girl?”

Barry blushed slightly. “Oh, um, sorry. Caitlin actually doesn’t know. I just got tired of saying ‘it’.”

Mick thought about that for a moment. “You want a little girl,” he said, confident he was right.

Barry opened his mouth, frowned and closed it again as he gave it some thought. “Yeah,” he finally said, looking surprised. “I... I guess I do. I mean, a boy would be great, too, but I guess I do want a daughter.” He smiled shyly. “Huh. I didn’t even notice that.”

Mick picked his spoon up and stirred the soup left in his bowl. “A daughter would be nice,” he said hesitantly. “Have you picked out names?”

Barry’s eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. “But I thought… I mean, don’t you want to have a say?”

“Wasn’t sure that was an option,” he admitted. 

Barry sighed and wiped his mouth with a paper towel. “We should really talk,” he suggested tiredly. “I mean, there’s a lot of stuff we need to discuss, but mostly, we’ve both been tiptoeing around one another.”

Mick tensed internally, but kept his expression calm. “With good reason,” he pointed out.

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I haven’t exactly encouraged you to speak up.”

“Again,” Mick drawled, “with good reason.”

Barry shot him an exasperated look. “The point I’m trying to make,” Barry grumbled, “is that I’ve been kind of rough on you. This is your baby as much as mine, Mick. You have just as much say as I do. We should talk about what we both want or expect. Find some sort of middle ground now before we stumble into more problems.”

Mick nodded and sipped his beer. “Okay. Where do you want to start?”

Barry bit his bottom lip before standing and carrying his empty bowl to the sink. He poured himself some coffee and sat back down. “I guess we start at custody.” He linked his hands together and sighed. “Like I said, this is your baby as much as mine. We need to figure out how we’re going to split this up.”

Mick took a deep breath. “To be honest, you’re probably more stable than I am,” he admitted. “I live in safe houses. I don’t exactly have a legal residence. I do want to be involved. I...” he ran a hand over his head, “I don’t want to be an absent father, Barry. I know I can’t take her home overnight, not to a safe house, but I want to see her every day if I can.”

Barry tilted his head as he stared at Mick. He was silent for a long moment before shifting and looking away. “What if you could be with her every night?” he asked hesitantly.

Mick snorted. “You and I both know that there is no way you would trust having her at a safe house. Not when there’s the chance other rogues could pop in.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Barry admitted. “But you could move in here,” he suggested tensely.

Mick was stunned silent for several heartbeats. “What?”

Barry twisted his hands together tighter. “It would be easy to turn the office into another bedroom. If you wanted to stay here, even if it was just occasionally, I’d be okay with that.”

“Yes.” Mick said quickly. He cleared his throat loudly, too stunned by Barry’s offer to play it cool. “Yes, I’d love that.”


	7. Breakfast with Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Mick hammer out a few more problems and Mick lets Len in on the situation.

Barry smiled shyly. “Okay. Um, next, I guess we could talk about names. No offense, but we’re definitely going with Allen. I’m the one with the morning sickness and the future c-section, so she’s getting my last name.”

Mick smirked. “You won’t hear an objection from me.” He hesitated slightly before clearing his throat. “What about buying things,” he asked. “If I were to go out and buy some sleepers and toys, would you have an objection?”

“Why would I?” Barry asked calmly.

“My money isn’t exactly lawfully obtained,” Mick pointed out.

Barry paused and gave it some thought. “Crap. I’m eating stolen soup, aren’t I?” Mick burst into loud chuckles which just made Barry blush. “You can buy whatever you want, Mick,” Barry answered once Mick had stopped laughing. “Just never tell me where you got the money, okay?”

Mick chewed on his bottom lip briefly. “I’d like to tell Lisa and Len,” he said softly. When Barry looked up he hurried on. “He’s not just my partner in crime, but my best friend. My family. Lisa’s practically my sister. I want to tell them that I’m going to be a father. In order to do that, I’m going to have to explain about you.”

Barry sighed and sipped his water. “I’m okay with that, sort of.”

“Sort of?” Mick asked.

“I don’t have a problem with you telling Snart. As for Lisa, tell her about the baby. Tell her about the meta, Switcher. Just don’t tell her I’m the Flash,” Barry clarified. “Don’t take this personally, but she will use that information. She won’t keep it secret. She’ll blackmail me, or sell it to the highest bidder.” Barry paused thoughtfully. “Actually, she’d probably just trade it for some jewelry. Either way, I do not trust her. Snart, sure. Not Lisa.”

Mick thought about it carefully. Much as he hated to admit it, Barry was right. He loves Lisa, but if something benefits her, she’ll use it. Len already knew who Barry was and had never told anyone but him, and even then, it was after the whole Chronos situation. Lisa used to complain constantly that Len wouldn’t tell her. Still does, actually. “Fine, but she already knows Barry Allen works with the Flash,” he warned.

Barry nodded. “Yep, WITH the Flash, not AS the Flash. As far as Lisa knows, I’m his CCPD liaison. I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Speaking of the CCPD,” Mick said. “What are you going to tell your fellow boys in blue when you start showing more?”

“I talked to Captain Singh,” he answered. “He knows I’m pregnant. He knows I’m the Flash. He, um, guessed you’re the father. He’s looking into arranging for me to take a leave of absence, ostensibly to update my degree with refresher courses. I’ll enroll in a few classes, possibly on-line ones if I can manage it.”

“You boss knows about me?” Mick asked tensely.

Barry blushed. “Apparently you suddenly helping the city had suspicious timing.”

Mick gave a slight ‘I guess so’ shrug. “So, what else do we need to discuss?”

Barry yawned and pushed back his chair. “Honestly, I’m exhausted. I think anything else can wait a bit longer.”

Mick stood and began gathering the dishes. “You go shower and get ready for bed while I clean up.”

Barry nodded and headed toward the bathroom. He paused in the doorway. “Mick?”

Mick looked up. “Yes?”

Barry shuffled from one foot to the other. “I know I haven’t acted like it, but I’m glad it was you and not someone else.” He blushed and looked down as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater. “I know you’d never let anything bad happen to your child. I know that no matter what happens, she or he is safe with you.”

Mick watched Barry speed into the bathroom as he swallowed to try and dislodge the lump in his throat. “Fuck, Red,” he whispered. “How can you have so much faith in me?”

***

Mick decided to start with Len. So, while Barry was at work, he took a trip across town, dragged Len from his current safe house and took him to the Motorcar for breakfast. They ordered and waited for their coffee before Mick broached the subject. “So, I went and talked to Red,” he admitted.

Len smirked. “I figured as much when you went MIA for the last month. Plus, you’ve been playing hero for a few weeks. Going soft on me, Mick?”

“Had to make a deal,” he admitted. “Only way Red would let me back in his life was if I could prove to him he could trust me.”

Len looked skeptical. “Must be damn good in bed for you to go to so much trouble.”

Mick bit back an angry growl. “Don’t. You know how I feel about him.” Len had the good grace to look contrite. Mick sighed. “There’s more,” he admitted. He paused and ran a hand down his face. “I’m gonna be a dad, Len.”

For a long moment Len was quiet, just staring at Mick blankly. “You have been busy.”

“With Red,” Mick mumbled. “Barry’s pregnant. We’re gonna be dads.”

Len looked shocked for a couple of seconds before he managed to clear his expression. “You’re going to have to explain that a bit more.”

Mick took a deep breath and told him everything. The meta, the pregnancy, his deal with Barry, even the reactions from his family and friends. By the time he was done, their food had been eaten and they were on their third cup of coffee.

Len dragged a hand down his face, no longer able to appear stoic. “Well, that’s not something you hear everyday,” he said once Mick was finished telling him everything. Mick could only nod, feeling tired but glad to have all of that off his chest. “That’s why you turned Sara down about that mission two weeks ago, isn’t it?”

“I ain’t leaving on any missions,” Mick insisted. “I need to be here. Barry needs my gun. He’s got the birds patrolling, but sometimes they need help. Barry needs me personally, too. He’s not sleeping. He’s sick a lot. Doc’s the only one really on his side other than me.”

“Does he know you’re telling me all this?” Len asked. 

Mick nodded. “Talked about it last night.” He smirked at Len. “Did you know we ain’t got records anymore?”

Len snorted. “He erased mine as payment for helping transport Mardon and the others, but we’ve pulled jobs since. Not to mention dear old dad’s death.”

Mick shook his head. “After we joined the Legends he had a hacker help him erase our records again. Me, you and Lisa got clean slates.”

Len looked pleased. “Really?”

Mick nodded. “He said I could move in, Len. Not as a couple, but in the spare room. So I could be there with our kid. Doc thinks he still cares about me. He protected me from his sister and father. I think I got a chance. Maybe fix what I did wrong and make him love me,” he said softly, hopefully. “Hell, he’s even willing to make you and Lisa part of our kid’s life because you’re my family. So, I gotta ask, are you okay with this?”

Len crossed an ankle over his knee and leaned back in his chair as he gave it some thought. After several minutes of tense silence he looked at Mick. “I’ve always believed that the only way to survive was by never letting myself have weaknesses. Love, children, relationships. Those are things that can be taken, used, or even destroyed by an enemy.” Len sighed softly. “However, after the Oculus, I started to think maybe I had been too quick to cut myself off from those things. I still don’t want kids. But love? Someone to come home to? Might not be so bad.”

Len gave a slight shrug. “I’ve always had you and Lisa. Thought that was enough. But the idea of a niece or nephew?” Len gave a faint smile. “Gotta admit, that might not be so bad, either. Doesn’t hurt that I actually like Scarlet. Even with all his do-gooder tendencies, he’s someone I respect.”

“The only condition is that we can’t tell Lisa he’s the Flash,” Mick said, his tone telling Len this wasn’t a debate. “He thinks she’ll use the information.”

Len shrugged. “She would. That's why I never told her. I always thought you would do the same, which is why I never told you, either. Of course, then you had to go and fall for the kid, so that’s a moot point now, I guess.”

Mick glanced at the clock over the diner counter. “I gotta go. Red’ll be home soon and we’re gonna clear out the office to make room for a bed and dresser and stuff.”

Len shrugged and tossed a few bills down on the table. “What the hell. I’ve got nothing better to do.”


	8. No! He puns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len joins Mick and Barry to turn the office into a bedroom.

Mick hoped Barry wouldn’t be upset by the unexpected company. When they got to the condo he was surprised to see Barry already home. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, staring down intently.

“Red?” Mick called out. “Something wrong?”

Len raised an eyebrow and walked forward to look at Barry. “Scarlet? You hurt?”

Mick moved to Barry’s side and lightly touched his shoulder. “Barry?”

Barry finally looked up, his eyes a bit unfocused. “Hmm?”

“Are you sick?” Mick asked.

Barry looked back down and huffed. “She won’t move again! She did it earlier, but now nothing!” He looked up at Mick with annoyance. “She’s your kid! Make her mind me!”

Mick slowly relaxed. “She’s your kid, too.”

Barry crossed his arms stubbornly. “Yes, but I was a good kid. An absolute delight.”

Mick snorted as he reached down and gripped Barry’s arm to help him up. “Didn’t you run away a lot?”

Barry turned a bit pink but his expression was haughty. “I was a delight until then,” he insisted. He tensed slightly when he spotted Len. “Snart.”

Len smirked. “Scarlet. And mini-Scarlet,” he teased. Glancing at Barry’s waist.

Barry rolled his eyes. “You’re not nearly as funny as you...oh!” Barry’s eyes went wide and his hands covered his stomach quickly. 

Mick caught on immediately to what was going on and reached out, but stopped just shy of touching Barry. He wasn’t sure he was allowed that. Before he could ask, Barry grabbed his hand and pressed it to the spot just above his navel. They waited several seconds but nothing happened. Barry’s expression fell and he made a soft whining noise under his breath.

“Sure it’s not just indigestion?” Len teased. 

Barry glared at the thief but just then Mick felt a small thump against his hand. Barry grinned, eyes going down to his stomach. Mick felt awed. That was his baby in there! After a second Barry frowned, glanced at Len and then back down. 

“Oh, come on!” he whined loudly. “No! He puns!”

Mick and Len both looked at Barry curiously but the speedster slumped before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Len. “Say something.”

Len’s eyebrows rose. “Why?” A second later there was another thump against Mick’s hand. Barry huffed and Mick snorted. Len’s lips pulled back into a wide, pleased grin. “Well, well, isn’t this a nice surprise.”

Barry groaned as he felt another kick, then dropped his arms before looking at Mick. “I swear to god, if our kid’s first words are an ice pun, I’ll shoot myself with his gun.”

Mick decided he liked it when Barry said ‘our’, as if they were a couple, and not just roommates. “Kids have always been drawn to Len. It’s that disgruntled vibe he gives off. For some reason they like it.”

Barry looked at Len thoughtfully. “Yeah. I can see that. He’s like a surly cat that someone pet the wrong way.”

Len gave them an affronted look. “I am not a damn cat!” he snapped, flicking at the cuff of his parka.

Barry leaned a bit closer to Mick. “He’s cleaning his fur now.” Mick gave a loud bark of laughter as Len shot him a fierce glare. 

“I could leave the two of you to move furniture by yourselves,” he growled.

Barry laughed and headed into the kitchen. “I’ll make coffee and order pizza.”

Mick grinned as he watched Barry walk away. Once he was in the other room, Mick motioned for Len to follow him down the hall. “So, that’s Barry’s room,” he said pointing to the far door. He opened a door on the right and showed Len the small room painted pale green. The carpet was a darker green. The window had white curtains with little barnyard animals on them. There wasn’t any furniture, but the shelves along the back wall were filled with parenting books, children’s books, and stuffed toys. “Baby’s room,” Mick said softly. “We’re gonna get the crib and stuff later.”

He nodded to the door opposite. “Bathroom. Mine’s this one,” he said, opening the door across from Barry’s.

Len glanced around before looking at Mick. “You know, there’s no guarantee this ends well,” he said with unusual gentleness. 

Mick nodded, moving across the room to pick up one of the boxes Barry had filled with things from the desk. “I know. Still gotta try.”

“Try what?” Barry asked, walking into the room.

“To fit a queen sized bed in here,” Len lied smoothly.

Barry looked around the room carefully. “Not much else will fit in here, but it’s your call.”

Mick shrugged, carrying the box out of the room. “You’re probably right. Gotta find room for a dresser and other stuff too, I guess.”

By the time the pizza showed up they had the spare room emptied of everything but a couple of book shelves. The desk went into the living room, under the window, and the other two book shelves went into the baby’s room. They loaded the boxes of trinkets, text books, and other odds and ends that Barry didn’t have room for now into Mick’s van to be dropped off later in a storage unit where Barry had long ago placed all his parent’s belongings. Barry grabbed them bottles of water and turned on an old sitcom for them to watch while they ate. They got halfway through the food when Len cleared his throat.

“So, kid, how’s this gonna work?” he asked. 

Mick would have kicked him if they weren’t so far apart.

Barry looked at him with confusion. “How’s what gonna work?” he asked.

Len shot him a ‘really?’ sort of look. “This,” he repeated, waving his pizza crust between Mick and Barry. “Are you friends? Partners? Temporary allies?” 

Mick really wanted to kick him now. Maybe set him on fire. Barry was slowly turning bright red. Before he could tell his frosty partner to shut the hell up, Barry shrugged.

“We aren’t together. We don’t work together, so we’re not partners. We aren’t really friends. I don’t think Mick hates me, anymore, but he doesn’t really like me, either. We’re sort of acquaintances. We’re parents to the same child I guess,” he said, standing and gathering the empty water bottles and throwing them away before bringing each of them a new one. “If you’re worried about me throwing him in jail, don’t be. If Mick commits another crime, it’s up to the police to handle it. I won’t get involved.”

Mick wasn’t sure what to think about any of that. Okay, so no, they weren’t together, but they were more than just acquaintances! Of course he liked Barry. Wouldn’t have gone to bed with him if he didn’t! 

“What about dating?” Len asked, raising one eyebrow as he watched Barry closely. “You’re young. Can’t imagine you’ll be single for long. How are you going to explain any of this to a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“Len,” Mick warned in a low, growling tone.

Barry tensed, his expression going blank. “I’m 28. If you count all the time I’ve lived in alternate timelines and the speedforce, I’m a little over 31. If the last fifteen years have taught me anything, it’s that me and dating don’t mix. Someone, another hero, once told me guys like us don’t get a happy ending. I’ve got friends, family, and now a child. That’s good enough for me.”

Len tilted his head as he continued to study Barry. “Never figured you for a defeatist attitude.”

Just then Barry’s phone chirped an alert. Barry grabbed it up and read the text with growing concern. “Shit,” he whispered, eyes widening. “You gotta hide!” he told them quickly. “Oliver’s on his way over and if he sees you two...”


	9. Anger and Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes a surprise visit.

Just then a flash of light lit up the room as a portal opened and two figured stepped out of it. Len and Mick both flinched as Barry immediately sped them to the far side of the room, standing in front of them like a shield. Mick eyed the two men cautiously. He knew Queen. Len had made sure to discover who the Arrow was a long time ago. The other one was a stranger.

“Barry,” the vigilante growled. “Care to explain why you have two criminals in your home?”

“No,” Barry said shortly, crossing his arms in front of him defiantly. “Hey, Roy.”

The other man gave a nod, although his hands tightened around his bow. “Barry,” he greeted calmly.

“Why are you here?” Barry asked Oliver.

“Iris called and said you were having trouble with the Rogues,” he growled. “Considering the... situation, I thought it best to lend aid. Cisco agreed to vibe us here.”

Len snorted and Mick’s hands clenched, wishing he hadn’t put away his gun. Barry huffed and dropped his arms. “Iris shouldn’t have called you. Everything is fine.”

Oliver raised one eyebrow over his mask. “Let me be the judge of that.”

Mick and Len both made a move as if to step forward but froze when Barry let out a sharp, humorless laugh. Lightning sparked all over his body for a moment before he shuddered and clenched his hands into fists. “I am sick and tired of everyone questioning my judgment,” he said in a furious tone.

Oliver tensed slightly, but didn’t back down. “Sometimes you don’t really think things through,” he said.

More lightning appeared and danced across Barry’s body. “I’m going to say this one time, and one time only,” he warned in a voice so icy, Len was impressed. “Go home, Oliver. This is none of your business. I don’t want you here. I don’t want your help. I sure as hell don’t want more advice from someone who’s first advice was to get an abortion.”

“WHAT?!” Mick growled furiously. Len was already charging his gun, his own expression ice cold.

“Barry...,” Oliver began.

“NO!” Barry snapped. “You don’t get to have a say in this! No one but Mick does! I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I don’t give a damn how they feel about it. I’m the one who’s pregnant. Mick’s the father. This is between us, and us alone!” Barry took a step forward and grabbed the tip of the arrow notched in Oliver’s bow, snapping it clean off and tossing it to the ground. “And don’t you dare come back to MY city unless I invite you!”

Oliver’s jaw dropped and he stared at Barry as if shocked. “You don’t mean that. I understand that you’re emotional...”

“No, I’m pissed,” Barry interrupted furiously. “I’m not a child. I’m not an idiot. I don’t need you trying to run my life. Do you know why Iris called you?” he asked, almost yelling. “Because I kicked her and Joe out of my home when they threatened to take my baby from me! They said I couldn’t be trusted to make good decisions if I was stupid enough to sleep with Mick. They said I was too reckless to be a good father. Too naive to know what was best for my own child. Joe said I was unstable, too caught up in grief and guilt. He had the audacity to tell me that it would be better if I let him have custody, since he did such a great job raising me and Iris! Iris implied I owed her for getting Eddie killed! She told me I didn’t deserve to be a father when I cost her the chance at her own happiness.”

Barry paused to try and regain some control over himself. His entire body was blurring around the edges and the sparks were starting to make his clothes smoke. Mick swallowed the anger he was feeling and slowly reached out to lay a hand on Barry’s shoulder. The sparks hurt, like touching a live wire, but he held on. He tugged gently and turned Barry to face him.

“Calm down, Red,” he said softly. “Can’t be good for our girl for you to get so upset.” Barry’s eyes met his and the sparks slowed a bit. He was losing feeling in his hand, but he held on to Barry gently. “I’m not letting anyone take her from you. From us. I won’t let anything like that happen.”

The sparks faded down to just a random few skimming Barry’s eyes. “I’m so damn tired, Mick,” he whispered. His shoulders slumped and he let out a shaky sob. “I’m just... so tired.”

Mick scooped Barry up and quickly carried him to his bedroom, where he laid him down gently. “Stay,” he ordered. He walked purposefully back into the living room. Len was still holding his gun and the two archers were watching him warily. Mick walked over to the table and grabbed his phone, dialing quickly.

“Doc? Need you to come check on Red. He’s upset and losing control of his powers.” He hung up without waiting for an answer. “Get out,” he growled at the visitors. When Oliver started to speak he held up a hand. “Don’t. Count your blessings that I’m not letting Len ice you both. You’ve hurt Barry. Got his blood pressure sky high. He needs rest and quiet. So leave before the Doc gets here. I may be able to stop Len from killing you, but I can’t guarantee she’ll be as forgiving.”

Mick walked closer and got right in Oliver’s face. “And Queen? If you ever put Barry or my child at risk again, I’ll take great pleasure in burning not only you, but everything you hold dear, to ash.”

Another bright light filled the room and Caitlin and Cisco stepped through. 

“Bedroom,” Len said, powering down his gun. 

Caitlin hurried off but Cisco shifted from one foot to the other, looking awkward and guilty. He glanced at Len before turning to Mick. “Sorry,” he mumbled before grabbing onto Oliver and Roy and opening another portal. A second later the three of them were gone.

Mick hurried back to the bedroom, Len right behind him. Caitlin was checking Barry’s blood pressure, while Barry was just curled around a pillow, eyes squeezed shut. When he heard them enter the room he looked up and flinched.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have gone off like that.”

“They deserved it,” Len said firmly.

Barry looked away, growing paler. “Not good for the baby,” he mumbled.

Caitlin removed the cuff and reached up to lay her hand on Barry’s forehead. “You’re not in shock, but you are a bit overwhelmed. You’re body’s stressed. I’m going to make you some tea to help you calm down, okay?”

Barry sighed and nodded. “Grab me another blanket, would you? I’m cold.”

Mick walked around the bed and sat down, reaching over to help Barry sit up against his side. Barry tensed for a second before relaxing into his warmth. “I tend to run hot. Relax while Doc gets the blanket and some tea.”

“This is stupid,” Len snapped, standing at the end of the bed and glaring at them both. “This isn’t some stupid sitcom or paperback romance.”

“Len, shut up,” Mick growled. Whatever his partner was up to, now wasn’t the time. Barry didn’t need the stress.

Len snorted. “Barry, Mick is in love with you. He has been for years. I’ve had to listen to him mooning over you way too many times. Mick, the kid’s head over heels for you. If nothing else, that little display out there proved it. He just kicked his mentor out after he stood between you like a goddamn knight in scarlet armor. You’re both idiots who are too blinded by your worries and pasts to see what’s right in front of you.”

Mick squeezed his eyes shut tightly, cursing Len in his head, as he waited for Barry to scoff.


	10. Clearing Up Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's little truth bomb opens Mick and Barry's eyes.

“Y-you love me?”

Mick opened his eyes and blinked several times. He looked at Barry who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Barry shifted until he was facing Mick. He hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath. “I love you,” he whispered softly. “I... I’ve loved you for a long time, Mick. I never would have gone to bed with you if I didn’t.”

Mick reached up and grabbed the back of Barry’s neck. “Dammit, Red, I love you. I… I fucked up. I was so scared you would hate me that morning. That you would think I took advantage of you. Couldn’t handle that.”

Barry laughed softly. “We’re both idiots. I thought you were disgusted that you had slept with me.”

Mick pulled Barry to him and kissed him hard. Barry immediately melted into it, wrapping his arms around Mick’s neck. 

“About time,” Caitlin mumbled, placing a cup of tea on the bedside table. She turned to look at Len warily. “There’s more tea if you want.”

Len glanced back at the two men completely wrapped up in one another. He shrugged and held the door open for her. “Sure.”

Len followed her back to the kitchen and sat down at the table, watching her pour hot water into two cups and add a tea bag. She sat down across from him and sighed softly. “Thank you,” she said hesitantly. When he raised one eyebrow in question she gave a slight smile. “It can’t be easy seeing your best friend and your enemy get together. Thank you for being supportive.”

“I understand there aren’t many who are,” he said. He studied her closely. “Did you know West and his daughter told Scarlet he is unfit to be a parent?”

Caitlin’s jaw dropped. “They what?!” she hissed. Her eyes darted around the room as she got lost in her thoughts. “That’s why… oh, I could just… arghh!”

Len leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the table as he clasped his hands under his chin. “That’s why what?” he asked.

Caitlin looked at him, her eyes flashing angrily. “A few days ago, Joe asked me if I could run some hormone tests on Barry. He said he was worried the hormones were making Barry erratic. Yesterday I overheard Iris and Cisco talking about how Mick was a danger and they needed to talk to Barry about his influence. I thought they were just blowing off steam. I never imagined they would open a portal to bring over Oliver or accuse Barry of being unfit!”

“I’m not letting them take Mick’s kid from him,” Len warned. “I’m not letting them tear down Scarlet, either. The kid’s too damn good for any of them.”

Caitlin looked at him closely. “You actually like Barry, don’t you?”

Len sighed. He hated talking about emotional stuff. “I trust him. Scarlet is… he’s a real hero. Even without powers, he’s the type who will lay his life on the line for a stranger. And when it’s someone he cares about? He’ll move heaven and earth to protect them. He saved me, Doc. He showed me a better life, a life I never thought I could have.” He sipped his tea and shrugged. “I’m still a thief. But I’m not just a thief anymore. I’ve got more to live for now. And that’s all because of Barry Allen.”

Len looked at her, feeling surprisingly at ease with her scrutiny. “So, I guess the big question now is, what do we do to keep Scarlet, Mick and mini-Scarlet safe?”

Caitlin pursed her lips as she thought about it. “First thing we need to do is talk to Barry and Mick. See what they want to do.”

Len smirked at her. “Might want to put that plan on hold for a little bit.”

“Why is that?” she asked. 

Len tilted his head toward the bedroom and held up a finger for silence. It only took a moment for her to realize what noises were coming down the hall. Caitlin could feel her face heating up. Len chuckled and stood up. “How about an early dinner? My treat.”

Caitlin quickly stood and nodded. “Yes, please,” she said, doing her best to ignore the now obvious moans and creaking bed springs.

***

Mick stared up at the ceiling as he struggled to even out his heartbeat. Barry pulled the blanket up over them before snuggling against his side. Mick licked his lips and turned his head to stare at the younger man. “Why the hell didn’t we do that before?” he demanded weakly.

Barry snickered as he slid an arm around Mick’s waist. “I take it you like it?”

Mick growled as he reached down and tilted Barry’s head back so he could kiss him deeply. “Can you do it with the rest of your body?” he demanded. “Your hands, your hips, maybe even all over? Cause I gotta say, Red, the throat thing is a definite plus.”

Barry gave him a tiny pout. “I see how it is. I’m just a vibrating sex toy to you now.”

Mick snorted and rolled over, bracing himself up on his arms, trapping Barry beneath him. “You’ve never been ‘just’ anything to me, Barry. I meant what I said earlier. I love you. I don’t want to be just acquaintances. I don’t want to just be parents to the same kid. I want whatever you’re willing to give me. Just let me be something, anything, as long as it’s with you.”

Barry’s eyes filled with tears as he stared up at Mick. He raised his hands to Mick’s shoulders and sucked in a shaky breath. “The first time we met, when you and Snart challenged me in the street, I knew then you were incredibly attractive. I’ll admit, you scared me for awhile, because you’re so unrestrained, but that didn’t stop me from wanting you. When you disappeared and I found about about the Waverider, I was pretty upset. It took me a little bit to figure out why. I was worried about you. Then you came back. The moment I saw you, my heart sped up. I immediately started thinking up ways to keep you here. To make you want to stay in Central.”

Barry lifted his head and kissed Mick softly. “I knew then that I was falling in love with you. Then you came back again and we were drinking and I just couldn’t miss my chance. When you suggested a hotel, I almost told you then how I felt. Mick, I love you more than anything. I know this is fast, and you don’t have to answer now. I’m just putting it out there so you know I’m very serious about this, about us. Marry me. Let me love you forever. I don’t want to waste anymore time.”

He had cried for Len in the privacy of his room on the Waverider. He had shed a tear or two for his younger self, knowing what his future looked like. But happy tears? Mick couldn’t remember the last time he had cried because he was happy. “Hell yes,” he growled before kissing Barry desperately.


	11. Team Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Mick are ready to set down a few new rules.

Barry clung to Mick’s hand tighter the closer they got to the cortex. He knew this was necessary. He knew the longer they put it off, the worse it would be on his nerves. Still, a part of him wished they could just run off, hide away from everyone and everything. 

“Okay, Red?” Mick asked gently.

Barry exhaled softly, his free hand moving to rub little circles on his stomach. “No,” he admitted. “But we have to do this, right?”

Mick pulled him to a stop and wrapped his arms around Barry tightly. “Once and for all,” he whispered. “After this, it’s up to them to make their own peace with everything.”

Barry nodded and glanced behind them at Len and Caitlin. Barry was grateful for them. He wasn’t sure what he would have done without them. Caitlin, with her unwavering support. Len with his loyalty to not only his best friend, but to his best frenemy. Barry would forever cherish the disgusted look on Len’s face when Barry called him that. (He had used his speed to snap a pic of that look without anyone noticing. It was Len’s contact photo, now.) 

“Okay there, Scarlet?” Len asked. Underneath his customary drawl there was a hint of concern. 

Barry flashed over and hugged the older man before he could object or push Barry away. A second later he was hugging Caitlin just as tightly. “Thank you. Both of you,” he said before flashing back into Mick’s arms.

Len’s cheeks turned slightly pink, but he gave Barry a glare anyway. “Never do that in front of others again.”

“But I can in private?” Barry teased.

“Hell no,” Mick growled. “Mine.”

Len smirked. “Jealous?”

Mick growled and kissed Barry possessively before shooting Len a smirk of his own. “Get your own hero, Snart.” Even while dazed by Mick’s kiss, Barry didn’t missed the way Len’s eyes flickered toward Caitlin, or the way her cheeks heated up. 

“Maybe I will,” Len said casually.

Caitlin cleared her throat loudly. “Enough dawdling. Let’s get inside.”

Barry took a deep breath and slipped his hand into Mick’s again. Resolute, he turned and led the way inside.

After a long night alternating between making love and talking about their situation, they had made a few decisions. They spent the whole next day discussing them with Caitlin and Len, who made a few suggestions, but seemed to agree with most of their decisions. Now it was time to let everyone know things were going to be much different from here on out. Stepping into the cortex, Barry tapped into the speedforce and quickly surveyed the occupants. In a fraction of a second he was able to disarm Ollie, Joe, and (unsurprising at this point) Iris. Cisco, Felicity, Kendra, Carter and Roy weren’t armed, and were even standing a few feet away from the others. By the time Joe and Ollie realized they were weaponless, Barry was back to standing between Mick and Caitlin, with Len on her other side.

“What the…!” Ollie looked at Barry with disappointment, his jaw clenched tightly.

“Barry!” Felicity sped across the room and threw her arms around his neck tightly. A heartbeat later she was gasping and holding him at arm’s reach. “I felt that!” she said with awe. She moved her hands to his stomach and spread her fingers. “Do it again!” After several seconds passed with nothing happening, she pouted slightly.

Barry groaned and looked over at Len who smirked widely. With a roll of his eyes he nodded. Len moved a little closer. “Puns are nice,” he purred. 

Felicity’s jaw dropped as she felt the thump against her hand. She looked at Len briefly before turning back to Barry.

“She likes his voice,” Barry mumbled grudgingly.

“Of course it does,” Iris bit out.

Barry flinched and looked away. Caitlin placed a hand on the small of Barry’s back and he gave her a grateful smile. Felicity shifted awkwardly before turning to Mick and holding out her hand. 

“Hello. I’m Felicity. You’re Heatwave. Um, Rory. Uh, Mick. Pleasure to meet you again. Or maybe you don't remember me. I mean, it is a pleasure, because you’re Barry’s baby-daddy. But you're also a thief. Oh! And a Legend. And you like fire, right? I read your file. Before I erased it, I mean. Not that I was snooping or anything. I’m just a curious person by nature. And I’m rambling, aren’t I? I should shut up now, right?”

Mick snorted and looked at Barry. “She’s a female you.”

Barry grinned and nodded. “We’re kinda like two sides of the same coin.”

“I didn’t realize this was a social call,” Iris snapped. “Should I bring out punch and cookies?”

Something inside of Barry snapped. Maybe it was hormones. Maybe it was stress. Maybe it was just because he was tired of feeling like he was a disappointment. Whatever the reason, he was finally out of patience with Iris. “What is your problem?” he demanded loudly. “This isn’t the Iris I grew up with! The one who defended me from bullies. The one who always said there was hope for everyone. The one who believed in me when no one else would!”

“And you’re not the Barry I grew up with!” she argued. “You’re supposed to be better than this! Than him! How could you do this? How can you justify being a hero if your fooling around with killers? You slept with someone who tried to kill you and your friends! How can we trust your judgment when he’s who you chose?”

Len started to chuckle, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“You think this is a joke?” Ollie growled.

Len shrugged calmly, his eyes on Iris. “Scarlet, what happened to your relationship with that reporter?”

Barry frowned slightly. “Linda? We broke up because she thought I wasn’t committed to her.”

“And what made her think that?” Len asked.

Barry grimaced. “I was late to our dates a lot. Left early sometimes. She didn’t know I was the Flash then.”

Len tilted his head as he continued to stare at Iris. “Didn’t she also think you were hung up on someone else?”

Barry turned red and scratched the back of his neck. “Well, yeah.”

“And who gave her that impression?”

“What does any of that have to do this?” Iris interrupted.

Len smirked widely. “I wonder,” he drawled. “How many times has one of your relationships fallen apart because she meddled? Did you know she told Spivot you were hiding secrets, kid?”

Barry looked at Iris with disbelief. “You did that?”

Iris gave him a stubborn look. “She came to me for advice. She knew you were hiding something. What was I supposed to do? Tell her you were the Flash? All I did was tell her that sometimes you kept secrets because you wanted to protect the people you love.”

Len turned his head to look at Barry. “Actually what she said was ‘Barry has a bad habit of hiding things. I didn’t know for the longest time that he had a crush on me until he broke up with Linda.’ I have an eidetic memory.” He looked back at Iris with disgust. “You’ve been trying to keep Barry at your side for years. Sabotaging his relationships out of selfishness. But now, with Mick, you’re fighting a losing battle and you know it. You can’t compete with a baby, can you? No matter what happens, there will always be that tie, that connection, and it’s chaffing your ass.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Joe shouted.

“Is it?” Len asked calmly. “What about you, detective? What’s your problem? Why are you so against your foster son having a child of his own?”

Joe’s eyes were filled with absolute hatred as he pointed at Mick. “That man is a killer!”

“So is the one right beside you,” Barry said. Several jaws dropped as they looked at the speedster. “So am I. Oliver has a higher kill count than Mick and Len put together. I’ve killed. Not willingly, but the fact is, there’s blood on my hands.”

“The difference is that you and I do what we do to protect the innocent!” Oliver growled, obviously offended.

“Dead is still dead, Oliver,” Barry said with a sigh. “Look, this is getting out of hand. I asked everyone to meet us here because there are some things you should all know.” Barry looked at Mick, who gave him a nod before pressing a kiss to his temple. “Mick and I are getting married. We’re going to be a family.”

“This is crazy!” Joe yelled.

“I wish I could say I understand how you feel,” Barry said firmly, “but I don’t. You’re perfectly fine lying to your children, treating us like crap when we do something you don’t like. God forbid someone turns their life around and becomes better than they ever believed they could be.”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” Joe growled. “I took you in! I raised you!”

“And you never once believed in me,” Barry snapped. “You’ve never believed in any of us! You lied to your own daughter about her mother! You ignored her, treated her like a disappointment because she dared to date a cop! You turned your back on me when I needed you most! I tell you I’m pregnant, and you practically kicked me out! I think I’ve earned the right to talk to you however I see fit!”

“Do you hear yourself?” Iris hissed. She pointed an accusing finger at Mick, her expression pure hatred. “This is his influence! You would have never talked to any of us like this before!”

“Maybe I should have,” Barry said after a couple of seconds. His tone was colder, more flat as he looked around the room. “I’m not perfect. Hell, I screw up all the time. We all have made some pretty big mistakes. But, I’m the only one held to an impossible standard.”

“Barry,” Oliver began, in a weary voice, “if it seems like we have unrealistic expectations from you, it’s because you’re supposed to be a light for all of us. An example.”

“Why?” Everyone looked at Len with varying degrees of annoyance. The thief shrugged his shoulders calmly. “He’s not a god. He’s human. A young man. Why does he have to be your ‘example’?”

“Because he’s good!” Oliver growled. “He’s got more goodness and honesty in him than anyone I’ve ever known!”

“Then why don’t you trust him?” Caitlin asked softly. No one spoke for several seconds. Caitlin looked around the room, trying to meet everyone’s eyes. Several of them wouldn’t even look up.


	12. Uncle Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets another ultrasound and the baby gets an official uncle.

“Mick is not going anywhere,” Barry said firmly, shifting away from the accusations and toward the plans he and Mick had made. “I’m not giving up our child. Once he or she is born, we’ll figure out how to incorporate my Flash duties into everything. I’ll tell you know, though, that I won’t be going back to patrolling seven nights a week. I’ll deal with big threats, with metahumans, but it’s time I stepped back and let the police resume their jobs. I won’t be going after every mugger or car thief that comes along.”

“You have an obligation...” Joe growled.

“To my family,” Barry interrupted firmly. “I’m not the only person in Central who can patrol. I’m taking a page out of Oliver’s book and forming a team.” He looked at Kendra and Carter. “I would like for both of you to consider joining. Len, Mick, Hartley and Wally have already signed on.”

“HARTLEY RATHAWAY?” Cisco gasped loudly.

“Yes, Hartley Rathaway,” Barry said firmly. “He’s smart and he’s powerful. Plus, he and Wally seem to get along pretty well.”

“I won’t be a part of this,” Iris snapped. “And I’m not about to let my little brother work with criminals!”

“Wally is a speedster and an adult,” Barry pointed out. “He can make his own choices.”

“Over my dead body!” Joe yelled.

“I can arrange that,” Len offered cheerfully. Mick smacked him in the arm and he gave a shrug. 

“I’m not arguing with anyone about this again,” Barry warned. “Whatever you want to say, say it now. After today, this discussion is closed. I’m not wasting time and energy arguing or validating. No more defending myself or Mick. You all have spent years telling me that I need to do what is right. Well, this is me doing just that. What is right for me and for this baby, is Mick. I love him. He loves me. We both love our baby.”

“You would throw away your family for that man?” Iris hissed venomously.

“I’m not throwing you away,” Barry corrected. “I’m telling you that if you want to be a part of my life, you need to accept that Mick is a huge part of it, as well. It’s your choice whether you stay or go. I love you guys, I really do, but you are the ones giving ultimatums.” 

Barry sighed and shook his head sadly. “I don’t understand why you can’t be happy for me. I’ve found someone who loves me and makes me incredibly happy. Someone who treats me good. When this all happened, I pushed him away. I treated him like an enemy. Mick took it all, without complaint. He did everything he could to take care of me and our baby. No matter how harsh I was, no matter how cold I treated him, he never gave up.”

Barry looked at Mick and smiled softly. “I don’t deserve him. But I’m lucky enough to have him.”

Mick swallowed around the lump in his throat. “You’re too good for me, Red. I’m the lucky one. And I’ll spend the rest of my life thanking whatever force is out there for giving me this.”

Roy looked around the room as he stepped forward. “Isn’t this what we fight for?” he asked solemnly. “Families. Love. Salvation. It’s why I put on a suit and go out each night. Why I put my life on the line. I was a thief. I found redemption. Who are we to judge whether Rory deserves the same chance? He’s been fighting criminals for a while now, right?”

“He spent decades being a thief!” Joe argued. “Why would he change now?”

“Because I found something worth changing for,” Mick answered honestly. 

“You really expect us to believe you changed for Barry?” Oliver asked sternly.

“No,” Mick answered. “I changed because people believed in me. Believed in Len. Not just Barry, but Jax, Haircut, Sara, Kendra, Gray. They gave us a chance to be more.”

“Regardless of what you think,” Len said, “we’re not going anywhere. Mini Scarlet is our priority. Barry is our friend. So, now it’s up to all of you. You decide whether you can deal with the new dynamic or not.”

Barry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I love each and every one of you. I want you in my life. In my child’s life. But only if you can live with Mick and our baby coming first.”

Caitlin moved to link her hand with Barry’s. “For now, we need to do another ultrasound. Mick? Len? Join us?”

Both men nodded immediately. They started to move across the cortex when Felicity and Cisco took a step forward. “Can we see, too?” Felicity asked eagerly.

Everyone looked at Barry who smiled and nodded. “Anyone can, if they want.”

Barry stepped into the med-room and laid down, lifting his shirt. Mick immediately rested a hand on the swell, smiling eagerly. Len, Felicity, and Cisco moved to the side of the bed, boxing in Mick. After a couple of seconds Kendra and Roy joined them. Even Joe and Oliver stepped into the room, although they stayed a couple of feet away. 

“I have no desire to see inside anyone, even a friend,” Carter remarked, moving away to sit at the computers. “I will continue the alarm upgrades.”

Iris gritted her teeth and stormed out. Barry sighed sadly before focusing on the screen Caitlin moved close to the bed. She spread gel over Barry’s stomach and pressed the wand to his skin. Immediately a rapid thumping sound filled the air.

“And there she is,” Caitlin said happily.

“Girl or boy?” asked the blonde hacker, her voice filled with excitement.

Caitlin was still moving the wand around, squinting at the monitor. “The legs are crossed and the hips slightly tilted away. I can’t be sure. For now, everything is looking good. Heart rate is twice the rate of a normal fetus, but I think that’s because of the speed force in both the baby and Barry. Either way, it’s in the normal range for this pregnancy. Everything is developing correcting. Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes and one mouth.”

Len leaned a little closer to the screen. “Looks like a xenomorph, kid. You sure that’s Mick’s kid?” Suddenly the baby began shifting and turning.

Barry gave a gasp, slapping Len’s shoulder. “One, our kid is not an alien! And two, quit getting her wound up!”

Caitlin gasped and leaned in closer. “And it’s a boy!” she squealed excitedly.

Mick tensed, his hand still resting on the side of Barry’s stomach, eyes moving to Joe and Oliver who were coming closer. Joe’s eyes were locked onto the screen, his expression softening slightly. Oliver was focused on Felicity who was rubbing Barry’s arm in awe. Barry reached up and placed his free hand on Mick’s wrist. Mick looked down at Barry who was smiling widely.

“A boy, Mick,” he whispered softly.

Mick slowly smiled and leaned down to press his forehead to Barry’s. “Disappointed, Red?” he asked in a low voice.

Barry chewed on his bottom lip with a shy smile. “Of course not! I guess we’ll have to think of something other than Scarlet. Maybe save that one for next time.”

Mick’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” he asked. 

Barry nodded. “Something to go with Rory-Allen.”

“Fuck, Red,” Mick mumbled, eyes closing tight as he struggled to contain his emotions. 

“I like Johnathon,” Len said in a decisive tone. “I’m calling him Johnny and he’ll call me Uncle Cold.”

“Are you sure you two are a package deal?” Barry muttered to Mick. 

“If it helps, he’s got a lot of practice with babies,” Mick told him.

Barry sighed dramatically before smirking at Len. “Fine, but you’ve just volunteered yourself for babysitting duty once a month.”

“Twice,” Len countered, examining his nails. “And I get one free heist a year.”

“Done,” Barry said quickly. When everyone looked at him with varying degrees of surprise, he shrugged. “Have you seen how much babysitters charge? Totally worth it.”

Joe shifted, eyeing Mick and Len with dislike, before moving closer to the bed. Caitlin tensed as she reached over and gripped Barry’s free hand. “He’s a speedster?” Joe asked. 

“There’s no way to tell if he is a meta,” Caitlin corrected.

“You said his heart rate was faster than normal,” he pointed out.

“I believe that’s the speed force in Barry,” she explained. “The baby is keeping up with Barry, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he’ll have powers once he’s born. Barry is a meta, but Mick is not. There’s just no way of knowing whether the meta gene is inherited or not. Even if it is, that doesn’t mean it will be active. There are too many variables to be able to say for sure, one way or the other.”

“How much longer?” asked Felicity. “We have to plan a baby shower and figure out maternity leave and color schemes...”

Mick chuckled and lightly patted her shoulder. “Maternity leave is already taken care of. We got most of the stuff we need for the baby’s room already.”

“You already put in for maternity leave?” Joe demanded. “How did you explain that?”

“Captain Singh suggested a leave of absence for updating my forensic degree,” Barry said, sitting up and wiping away the gel. “I’ve registered for some on-line classes and one lab at CCU. By the time the classes end, it will almost be time for Johnny to arrive.”

Len grinned smugly at the use of the name he had picked. Mick rolled his eyes at his partner. “Don’t get cocky. We might think of something better between now and then.”

Len snorted. “Not happening,” he retorted. “Right, Johnny?” The baby kicked a couple of times before settling down. “See?”

Barry smiled softly and reached out to tug Len close for a sideways hug. “Johnny, it is.”

The slight blush on Len’s cheeks was totally worth the pinch the thief gave Barry’s arm.


	13. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys tell Lisa about the baby, Joe takes a step toward restoring his relationship with Barry and Len turns his personal life into a pun.

Lisa stared at the three men with disbelief. It was the longest stretch of silence Len had ever experienced with his sister. After almost ten minutes, Barry stood and lifted his sweater, showing his baby bump. One of her hands slowly reached out stopping just an inch short of touching Barry. She swallowed and closed the remaining distance. Her hand rested flat against his navel, her fingers spreading out.

Len leaned forward after getting a nod from Barry. “Say hi to your aunt, Johnny.”

A small part of Barry’s stomach poked out briefly, right above Lisa’s fingers, making her jaw drop. Mick grinned proudly, rubbing Barry’s back.

“A baby?” she mumbled. “A meta made it possible for you to get pregnant by Mick. That’s… that’s...” Lisa pulled back her hand and began to giggle. Slowly the giggles built into a belly laugh. By the time she was through, her makeup was streaked from tears. “Oh my god! Could this town get any stranger?!”

Barry blushed and sat back down, immediately curling back under Mick’s arm. “You realize that saying things like that probably just jinxes us, right?” he pointed out. “Like saying things couldn’t get worse.”

Lisa snorted and shook her head. “I can’t believe this is your life, Mick. How does your friend, the Flash, feel about this, Barry?” she asked slyly. 

Barry shrugged, going with the story Caitlin and Cisco had come up with. “He’s happy for us. Besides, he’s been busy with Flash stuff. He’s been helping out on another Earth to fix the problem’s Zoom caused.” Having Wally put on Barry’s suit for some patrols had helped silence the rumors that the Flash was gone. It would also keep anyone who found out about Barry’s pregnancy from putting the two together.

Mick’s hand ran up and down Barry’s arm, gently. “Thought we should tell you that Len and me are gonna be helping the Flash on a permanent basis, too.”

Lisa’s eyes widened slightly, her mouth thinning suspiciously. “Why?”

Len snorted and crossed one ankle over the other knee. “It’s good business,” he told her. “Working with the Flash gives us some credibility with the public.”

“And we want that why?” she asked stiffly.

Mick sighed and looked at her firmly. “I’m gonna be a dad. Wanna be able to take my kid to the park, or go to school plays or, hell, even just walk down the street with him and Barry.”

Len looked off to the side, the faintest of blushes dusting his cheeks. “And I have my own reasons.”

Barry smirked widely. “Do those reasons have anything to do with a certain pretty doctor whose name rhymes with Baitlin Know?”

Len shot Barry a glare which slowly faded into a smirk. “You’re pretty quick on the uptake, kid,” he teased.

Barry stuck his tongue out at Len while Mick chuckled. Lisa’s jaw dropped as she looked at her brother. “Seriously?! You and the Flash’s doctor! But you kidnapped her!”

Len shrugged one shoulder. “She’s a bit frosty, at first, but you know me, I’ve never minded the cold.”

Barry cringed, his hands splaying across his stomach. “Damn puns,” he muttered as the baby rolled around a few times.

Lisa snorted and Len outright laughed. Mick just shook his head happily and placed one of his hands over Barry’s.

***

Mick tensed when he looked through the peep-hole to see who was knocking. He made sure he had his handgun tucked out of sight before opening the door. “Detective,” he grumbled warily.

Joe West stared hard at him for a few seconds before his shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. “I don’t like you. I will never like you. But I love Barry. I… I don’t want to miss out on being a grandfather. So, I’m willing to let the past go as long as you and Barry are together.”

Mick crossed his arms over his chest. “We’re getting married. I ain’t going nowhere. I love him.”

West reluctantly nodded. “Okay.”

Mick narrowed his eyes. “Plus, Snart and Snow are a thing now, too.”

West’s eyes widened with alarm for a moment before he visibly forced himself to relax again. “Fine,” he managed to say in a cooler tone.

Mick smirked. “Probably won’t be long before Lisa and Ramon hook up, either.”

West’s jaw was tightly clenched now. “Of course,” he bit out.

Mick dropped his arms and nodded. “Good talk. Thanks for stopping by.” He didn’t wait for a reply, just stepped back and shut the door. He would play nice because the man raised his fiance. Didn’t mean he had to be the cop’s best friend.

Barry was yawning as he walked into the room. “Who was that?” he asked tiredly.

“West,” Mick said, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Barry. “The detective one. He was olive branching.”

Barry mumbled softly against Mick’s chest. “Okay. Hungry.”

Mick chuckled and led Barry into the kitchen where he was putting together a couple of casseroles. “Sit, Red. I’ll make you some sandwiches.” Barry smiled warmly at him. Mick guided Barry to a chair and turned to the fridge, pulling out sliced ham, lettuce and mayo. “So, Len called earlier. He’s taking the doc out for dinner and then they’ll stop by with some more of those energy bars you hate.”

Barry’s face scrunched up at the mention of Cisco’s high calorie bars, but it morphed into a smile. “Snow and Cold,” he giggled. “Somehow he managed to turn his love life into a pun.”

Mick chuckled and placed the sandwiches on a plate, setting it in front of Barry. “Of course he did. His whole life is one big pun.”

Barry sped through his first sandwich but took his time with the second. “It’s been a while since I last saw Caitlin really smile. It’s nice.” Barry paused. “Does this mean I have to give him a shovel talk, cause I’m not sure I’d be very good at that. It would be different if we were still enemies, but now that we’re friends, and he’s going to be godfather to our son, it just seems… silly?”

Mick stared at Barry with surprise. “Len’s gonna be godfather?” he asked.

Barry looked at him with a bit of confusion. “Well, I mean, I just kind of assumed that would be who you want. You’ve been friends most of your lives, and Johnny likes him already...”

“Yeah,” Mick said quickly. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Barry finished his sandwich and stood up, moving to Mick’s side. “I can’t believe this is our lives.”

“Are you happy?” Mick asked, hugging Barry to his chest. He could feel their son moving a bit between them. It was a comforting feeling that he knew he would miss once Johnny was born.

Barry nodded, sinking into Mick’s embrace as best he could with his new girth. “I’m engaged to the man I love, the father of my child. My former nemesis is going to be the godfather of our child. I have a team to help me keep the city safer. My family isn’t exactly happy, but they’re starting to come around. So, yes, Mick. I’m happy. I’ve never been happier. I love you, Mick.”

Mick smiled. “I love you, Red.”

“So, how long until the food is ready?”

“Half an hour,” Mick answered, his body heating up as soon as he caught the lusty gleam in Barry’s eyes.

Barry wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck and smirked. “Quickie?”

Mick lifted Barry up, the speedster’s legs going around his waist. “Quickie,” he agreed huskily.


End file.
